A Sister's Love
by denali.sorandomag
Summary: A story of two sisters. Ana had always lived in Gondor, and Amarie had always lived in Mirkwood. But, when they go to Rivendell for the great council, more than just the news of the One Ring turns their world upside down. *11th walker alert!*
1. Chapter 1

***Note***

Hey everybody, this is a story that me and my friend Sedona are writing. We each do our own characters POV, I do Anarane aka Ana, and she does Amarie's POV. We are well aware that these are names already done by Tolkien, but, we just thought it would be cool if somebody named their children after them. We do not own anything except our imagination for these characters.

This story will be an 11th walker story, just an FYI.

Feel free to review and leave suggestions.

We edit each others POVS for grammar mistakes that either one of us notice, so if the grammar isn't perfect then it means we overlooked it.

Hope you enjoy!

R&R people!

~ Nali and Sedona

**Chapter One**

**Ana's POV**

I sat in my window-seat waiting for Faramir and Boromir to come back from their weekly training. _"What could be taking those two so long?_" I thought to myself.

They had been gone hours; and it usually didn't take them this long. I had grown up in the house of Denethor the Steward of Gondor, father to Boromir and Faramir.

My mother died when I was 10 years old from an illness, and Denethor had been gracious enough to let me live in his household. Growing up in Denethor's household would have been terrible if it hadn't of been for Faramir and Boromir.

They were my best friends. No, they were my only friends. At a young age I knew I was different from most children, my skin was fairer, my eyes bluer, and my hair darker than most. I also had pointier ears. I never knew my father; Denethor said he abandoned my mother. Mother never talked about him much, all I knew is they had me out of wedlock, and then they separated.

I suddenly heard horses' hoofs beating outside, I looked outside my window and saw the two faces I always loved seeing riding on their horses.

"Hello Ana!" I heard Faramir's cheerful voice ring out calling to me.

"Come on down here! Welcome these poor men from practice, won't you?" Boromir asked, more demanded.

But I didn't mind and said "Hold on! I'll be down in a moment,"

"Hurry up, don't keep us waiting lady!" The men chanted, I had left the window-seat and looked in the mirror. I looked decent. Then I ran down the flights of stairs and then came into the courtyard.

Faramir got off his horse and gave me a kiss on the cheek and said "Sorry to keep you waiting, dear lady. I know you have missed the beautiful faces of these two Stewards sons."

I laughed heartily and said "You are quite right, my lord. I have missed both of your beautiful faces; I have counted the minutes to when I would see you again."

Boromir got off his horse, shaking his head and said "You two will be the death of me,"

"What?" I asked, "You don't like having two younger siblings instead of one?"

Faramir and Boromir grinned. "No," Boromir replied, "It's just I wasn't expecting a 21 and a 26 year old to be this immature."

Faramir and I busted out laughing. "You know brother," Faramir said, "It wasn't I who put glue on Ana's seat last week."

Boromir slightly blushed and said "Fine, I can act immature at times as well."

"More like all the time," I said, "The only times you act sober is around your father, and in battle."

"Please don't mention father to us right now?" Faramir asked, I apologized quickly and mentally scolded myself. Denethor was constantly getting on to and scolding Faramir for "Not being as good a warrior as your brother", when in reality, he was just as good as Boromir.

I considered it my duty to make the brothers laugh, even if it meant being pervy at times. I think everybody expected me to end up marrying Boromir or Faramir, I wouldn't have cared that much if I did marry them, but for now, I didn't love or like them in that way.

To me, they were just my big brothers that I loved with all of my heart. I walked with Boromir and Faramir leading their horses to the stable to un-saddle them when I stopped short.

_"Ana… Ana… Where are you? I need you… Ana…"_

"What is it?" Boromir asked in alarm,

"It's…" I stuttered,

"Out with it!" Faramir commanded,

"It's the voice." I replied, "I hear her voice in my head almost constantly now. I don't know if I should see a doctor or not."

"I don't know what to tell you…" Boromir said.

There was a small pause then Faramir said "I know your crazy, you hang with us too much."

I giggled and said "I know, I was normal till I met you. Wait, who am I joking, I've never been normal."

The boys laughed and then a guard came in, saluted and said "Lady Ana, Lord Boromir, you are wanted by Lord Denethor, Steward of Gondor. Your presence is required immediately."

"We'll be there in a few moments." Boromir replied soberly.

"What do you think old grouchy pants wants with us? Mainly me, he never asks for me!"

Faramir laughed and said "That's dad alright."

Boromir shook his head and said "I agree with both of you, but we shouldn't call him that. I don't know, it's strange that he summons you and me, but not Faramir."

"Most likely it's him asking you if you are engaged." Faramir said.

"I hope not," I replied,

I got stares from both brothers and Boromir asked "Are you saying that you wouldn't want to be my wife?"

I felt bad and felt my cheeks go hot. "No," I replied, "I'm just not ready to commit to anybody. I only just turned 21 this spring after all."It was true, my birthday was in April, it was October now.

When Boromir and I went to see his father, Denethor said "Ana, wait outside. Come in ten moments."

I nodded and closed the door, but eavesdropped on what they were saying.

This is what I heard "Boromir, you have been summoned to the council of Elrond. It is most likely about the rumor of the Ring of power found, Boromir, we need that Ring. Try to get it no matter what it takes, even if it means you have to stay with it to get it."

I heard Boromir's voice say "Yes father."

Then Denethor said "Come in now, Ana."

I opened the door and Denethor shot me a disapproving glance and asked "You weren't eavesdropping, were you?"

I blushed but quickly replied "No my Lord."

He didn't seem fully satisfied, but said "I'm sure you heard that Boromir is going to Rivendell for a council, I want you to go with him. Elrond said that Thranduil, the king of Mirkwood wanted to see you. Whatever about it must be up to no good. Be careful around those Elves, they are deceitful as your mother found out."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, not understanding.

"Never mind, but pack your things at once. You must be off within the hour."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Amarie's POV**

I walked to the pasture with Legolas, my best friend. As we neared, I whistled a small tune, Legolas does the same. My horse runs to greet me; I had named her Elanor which means Sun star In Sindarin. Everything in Mirkwood is dark; part of me longed to see the sun.

"Are you ready"? Legolas asks.

I leaped on Elanor and say "First one to the edge of the Forrest wins!"

We ride for what seems like hours, when we finally reach the edge of Mirkwood.

"I thought I would never see the sun again!" I say breathing in the fresh new air.

He gives me a quizzical look and asks, "You really missed it that much?"

"Yes," I reply, "I have not seen it since my father died 9 years ago."

"Was it really that long ago?" He asks,

"It seems like yesterday..." I reply almost in a trance.

"I Remember when I got the news that he had died and I remember my father telling me that you where to come live with us" He says, half sadly half happily.

I think back on that time and then say "I remember when the nightmares used to come, you would always be there to wipe my tears away" I say, crying.

It was true, I had many nightmares of my father dying, and of me being seperated from someone, someone I didn't know.

I would often wake up and King Thranduil, Legolas, or both would always be by my side to sing me back to sleep.

"I remember that as well." He replies.

There was a short silence until I spoke up and said "You are the closest thing i have to family, Legolas."

"I love you, young one," He replies, "I've always thought of you as a sister."

"I love you to old one, I've always thought of you as a big, but much much much much older brother." I reply laughing.

He kicks me, but can't do it without smiling and says "It's Nightfall we must make camp."

_I look around and see Orcs everywhere. A girl who looked just like me was fighting an Orc 30ft. away from me._

_ "Who is she?" I wonder. _

_"Amarie, help me!" She screams._

_ I rush to her side killing alll the Orcs that come in our pathway. _

_After a while she says "Amarie help Boromir. Quickly!"_

_ I look around and see a man who must be Boromir. I look at him and feel like I had known him my whole life. _

_The girl screamed-caught off guard- as she cut the head off of the Orc. _

_That voice! That voice I had heard all of my life! The voice that would taunt me in my dreams! The voice I had to find!._

_ I suddenly remember the man, I turn around to see an arrow go through his stomach._

I wake up screaming, Legolas is instantly by my side.

"Nightmares?" he asks concerned, I shake my head.

"What happened? What did you dream? What did you see?" He asks.

I reply saying "The Voice It belonged to me, but it was not me! There was a man; I cared for him in this dream though I had never met him. I don't know what could be wrong with me, Legolas. I think I'm going crazy."

"Perhaps you see what is to come?" Legolas tells me, "It is a gift to some of the Elves, and you may have acquired it."

"I'm not sure," I replied, "All I know is I think I could be going crazy. But, I will ask Lord Elrond when we reach Rivendell." He holds me and rocks me back to sleep which comes to me within half of an hour.

The next morning we pack up camp, mount our horses, and continue the week-long journey to Rivendell.

_So, as I said before, Sedona writes Amarie and I (Nali) write Ana._

_I will try to update this once or twice a week, it depends on how much we get done._

Don't forget to R&R!

_Hope you enjoy!_

~ Nali


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Ana's POV**

I did as I was told, within the hour I was packed, and ready to set off with Boromir to Rivendell.

We had been riding for hours, and it was starting to get dark when Boromir said "Come, stop your horse, we make camp now."

I obeyed, unsaddling my pure white horse Nessa, and got out Boromir and mine sleeping rolls while Boromir started a fire and got supper ready.

After supper-which consisted of bacon and toast that we had brought in our packs- Boromir asked me "Did you hear what father told me? Don't lie; you know it won't do you any good."

I squirmed and replied "Yes, I'm ashamed to admit it, but I did. What is it all about the Ring?"

After Boromir told me the entire story with Sauron and Isildur, my jaw dropped.

"And they say he's back do they?"

"Yes," Boromir replied gravely at my question, "They say he cannot take physical form yet, but as soon as he has the Ring he will turn the world into another darkness. Ana, we need the Ring to protect Gondor! To protect you and Faramir. I don't want my little sister and brother to have to live through darkness. I care for my family too much to bear to let that happen."

I put down my plate and hugged him and said "You won't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself, brother."

He grinned at the word brother. That is what he really was though, a brother, a fatherly image if you want to call it that. Boromir and Faramir were my everything, if one of them died; I knew my whole world would come crushing down.

_"Ana! Help me!" _

_The words of Boromir made my blood turn cold, he was fighting Orcs, they were all around us. _

_A girl who looked just like me was fighting with an Orc 30 feet from me. _

_"Who is she?" I wondered, but, I felt my mouth open and heard my voice scream __"Amarie, help me!"_

_ She yelled "I'm coming!" _

_The voice! It was the voice of the same person I had heard all of my life, the voice that would taunt me in my dreams, the voice I had to find. _

_The girl ran to my side, we fought as if we were in sync, one defending the other. _

_After a while I saw Orcs were gaining on Boromir and I screamed "Go help Boromir. Now!" _

_She ran to him fighting off the Orcs, I made my way to him but as I got there, an arrow pierced Boromir's stomach._

I woke up with a start, sweating and panting. Boromir who had been sleeping with his arm around me woke up and asked "Ana, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

I looked at him, hugged him and said "Don't ever leave me."

He seemed confused but said "I promise… what was your nightmare about?"

"I don't want to go into all the details. But the voice was there, Boromir, the voice I've heard all my life!"

"Who does it belong to?" he asked.

I replied by saying "It seemed to belong to me… but the voice sounds different from my own, Boromir. I do not understand."

"It could be a vision. You are old enough to receive them, you could have been hearing the voice your whole life because, maybe that voice is part of your destiny."

"Woah. What are you talking about?" I asked, it wasn't like him to sound like such a scholar.

He smiled and said "I have a feeling within my soul, that that voice is your destiny. What it may lead to, I do not know. But there is one thing I do know."

"What is that?" I asked, curiously.

"I know that it is late, and we need to go back to sleep if we want to make it to Rivendell in 3 days as planned." I nodded, yawned, said goodnight, and fell back into a dreamless slumber.

We rode for several days. We were on the sixth day, and I was starting to get tired of the traveling, even though I loved being in the outdoors, I preferred reading at my little nook in my bedroom at Minas Tirith.

Boromir knew what I was thinking and said "Hold on Ana, were almost to Rivendell."

He was right for within two hours, we were there. What a beautiful sight it was too, the autumn leaves falling gracefully here and there.

I noticed a lot of the people looked a lot like me, Boromir noticed it too and said "If I didn't know better, you could pass for an Elf yourself!"

I jabbed him in the stomach with my elbow, he grunted then laughed.

Lord Elrond greeted us saying "Welcome to Rivendell, Boromir son of Denethor Steward of Gondor. And who do we have here?" He asked, motioning at me.

"Lady Ana of the Court of Gondor." I replied.

Elrond gave a stiff nod of the head and said "King Thranduil of Mirkwood desires to see you, and to introduce you to someone."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Ana's POV**

"I have yet to be introduced to him!" I replied, surprised.

Elrond motioned for me to follow him, I said goodbye to Boromir, who was talking to an Elven servant and followed him.

He led me to a balcony, where an Elf with beautiful silvery blonde hair and piercing blue eyes stood. He was utterly beautiful.

I curtsied stiffly and asked "Are you King Thranduil?"

He nodded as Elrond walked out and said "You must be Anaranë Faelivrin."

Confused, I said "Sir, I know not what you mean by this statement, I am Ana, Lady in the court of Gondor."

The king nodded his head once more and said "I beg your pardon, I haven't explained things to you yet."

More confused than ever, I asked "Please do, I do not understand what you mean."

"First," he said, "I want to introduce you to somebody. Bring Amarië in."

Just then a girl, who looked _exactly_ like me walked in.

She stopped short when she saw me and asked "King Thranduil, what is the meaning of this madness?"

"Anaranë, meet Amarië, Amarië, meet Anaranë your twin sister."

"My what?" both our voices rang in harmony.

"Your father, Lólindir, a subject of mine, was an Elf. He fell in love with your mother, a Gondorian who got lost in our woods one day while traveling, he saved her from the giant spiders, and, when he took her home, they made love.

You two were conceived; they lived together happily for one year. Then, due to what your father's family said, opposing the marriage that he and his girlfriend-your mother desired, there was a great argument and your parents split up.

You-Anaranë going to live with your mother in Minas Tirith, while you-Amarië stayed with your father until his death of the battle with the spiders."

I was shocked, stunned, confused. If I understood him correctly, I was a half Elf, my father's family opposed my parent's marriage, which is why they split up, I had a twin sister, and my father was dead. WHAT.

**Amarie's POV**

We packed up our stuff and traveled for 3 more long days. We arrive in Rivendell on the 4th day.

We are greeted by a tall elf, who says "Welcome to Rivendell, Legolas of Mirkwood, I am Lord Elrond. But please, introduce to me who this lady is?"

He looks at me with this question and I reply "Lady Amarie from the house of Thranduil."

He pauses a minute to think then replies "Ah, well, king Thranduil wishes you're presence," "My lord is here?" I ask.

He replies "That is what I just said."

Legolas motions for me to follow Lord Elrond, and I do. I follow him to a large room.

"Wait here," He commands.

A few minutes later I hear my name being called by king Thranduil. "Amarie, come here."

I walk into Elronds study, I see a girl and stop short, "King Thranduil! What is the meaning to this madness!" I cry,

"Anarane meet Amarie, Amarie meet Anarane, you're twin sister."

Emotions and thoughts flood my head.

"My what!?" both of our voices rang in harmony.

Our voices sounded so much alike, and our tone was the same that it was almost looking in the mirror.

Thranduil pays no mind and says "Your Father, Lólindir, a subject of mine, was an Elf. He fell in love with your mother, a Gondorian, who got lost in our woods one day while traveling.

He saved her from the giant spiders, and when he took her home, they fell in love and they made love.

You two were conceived, and they lived happily together for 1 year.

Then, due to what you're fathers family said, opposing to the marriage That he and his girlfriend-your mother desired, there was a great argument and you're parents split up.

You- Anarane, going to live with your mother in Minas Terith and while you- Amarie, stayed with your father until his death of the battle with the spiders."

I look at my twin; she looked as shocked, stunned and confused as me.

If I had understood him correctly, I was half Gondorian, My father's family opposed to my parents' marriage, which is why they split up, I had a twin sister, and my mother was dead.

I look at The king, My thoughts spun around and around in my head...how could have he known and not told me!

I turn around to see Anarane, storm out of the room.

"You knew and never told me"! I cry. "I Thought you cared about me!"

I run out of the room and start to cry as I run into the near-by forest the only thing I knew was true in my life. I lean on an old fir tree and weep.

I then realize that Legolas was sitting in the tree next to mine.

"What is wrong my dear sister?" he asks.

"I just left the study of Elrond" I reply, "The girl from my dreams was there..."

"What?" He says after a moment's pause leaping out of the tree to wrap his arms around me.

I start to tell him the story, the more into the story I get the more I cry.

When I get to the end of my story, I look up at my best friend, and I ask, "Legolas, Did you know of this?"

"No," he replies, "If I had known I would have told you, I never would have kept such a large part of your life away from you. As I know you would do the same for me."

I hug him tighter and say "What should I do?"

"Go and talk to her" he says while standing up, and with that we walks away.

I get up and gather my thoughts. Legolas is right; I decide to go talk to her.

As I walk I think "Why did Mother take her and not me?"

I still could not believe I had a sister. I come to A patch of elm trees viewing a lake, I see my sister leaning on one of the trees and crying.

I walk up to her and Say "Ana? It's ok" as I wipe the tears from my sisters face, I sit next to her and embrace her, she returns my embrace, we hold the embrace a long time.

As I sit there with my arms wrapped around my twin, I realize I have always want this, I had a hole in my heart which could only be filled with her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Ana's POV**

I stamped out of the room and ran outside in the woods. I sat under an elm tree and wept.

It wasn't so much that I had a sister per-say, it was that everything I had known had been a lie.

There was only a grain of truth in what I had been told about me and my family: That I was Gondorian, and that I was born out of wed-lock.

Other than that, I had been living a lie. Here I had been taught to believe my father didn't want me, when in reality, he _did_ want me!

Or at least, he loved me somewhat. If not for me, then because I was the daughter of his lover.

"_Denethor lied to me. Mother lied to me. Why did my mother want me anyway? Why didn't she take my sister instead of me?" _I thought to myself.

My sister... I had a sister! The shock rushed and hit me hard. I wasn't an only child, and I had an identical twin sister. Speaking of her, where was she?

I suddenly heard footsteps approaching me, I looked up.

The sun hit my tear-stained face hard, my hands had been shutting the light out.

My sister was standing over me, wiping my eyes.

"Ana? It's okay…" she whispered, giving me an embrace, which I returned.

We spent several minutes just hugging and crying together.

I mean, what else were we to do?

After a while we started talking about ourselves, getting to know our family's history.

From what she had told me, when she was 12 years old, our father had been fighting a few of the many giant spiders that roamed in Mirkwood, when he was killed.

She had been raised in the house of Thranduil, raised up as one of his own children.

I told her about growing up in the house of Denethor, and how it would have been terrible and full of darkness if it hadn't of been for Faramir and Boromir.

Then she asked me who they were, and I explained them to her.

When I finished she said "Oh… so, does my sister have a thing for one of these sons of the Steward?"

I punched her arm, and we both giggled.

"Seriously though," I said, "I love them, but not in that way. I never could, their just my big brothers."

She giggled and said "I'm not sure about you, but you seem pretty awesome. Your not that bad looking, either."

She winked at the last bit and I busted out laughing

"Thank you for that um, backhanded compliment?"

"Oh!" she cried, "You don't think I'm good looking?"

I giggled and said "Of course you do! Your my identical twin after all!"

She laughed and asked "Do you mind if I call you Ana?"

I replied saying "No, I prefer it over Anaranë at least I can still keep my nickname that way."

"I guess in some ways you've had it worse than me, I've always had my name."

I smiled a little bit. This girl and I were destined to be best friends, I could feel it.

"You know," I began, "I've never had a friend before that wasn't a male. Your my first friend that's a girl."

"Really? I've had a few, but not many that lasted long. I hope our friendship does, but whether we like it or not we will always have to stay sisters."

We laughed and then a familiar figure came walking towards us.

**Amarie's POV**

After a while we start to talk about ourselves and getting to know our family history.

From what she had told me, when she was 10 our mother had died of a sickness

. She was raised in the house of Denethor. She told me of life growing up in his home, how horrible it would have been without Boromir and Faramir.

When I questioned her who Faramir and Boromir were.

Her reply was "The sons of Denathor, they are both soldiers, but Boromir is the captain. Poor Faramir…

Denethor never pays him any mind, of course, he never pays me mind unless he needs to… but I won't go into that.

But, Boromir is the eldest and Faramir is the younger, though, I'm younger than the both of them."

I laughed and said "Oh okay... So does my sister have a thing for one of these sons of the steward?" I asked teasingly.

She punched my arm and we both giggled.

"I love them, but not in that way I never could; they are just my big brothers." she said, defending herself.

I giggle again and reply, "I'm not sure about you, but you seem pretty awesome, you're not that bad looking ether." I say winking at her.

She laughs, "Well thank you for that um... Backhanded compliment?"

"Oh!" I cry, "You don't think I'm good looking?"

She giggles and says "Of course you are! You are my identical twin after all."

I laugh and ask, "Do you mind if I call you Ana?"

"No," she replies, "I prefer it over Anarane. That name no offense to our parents but it's kind of weird."

I nod in agreement. This girl and I were destined to be best friends, I could feel it.

"You know, all of my friends where male, you're my first friend that is a girl." She says after a while

"Really? I've had a few but they never lasted long." I reply.

"I hope our friendship does, whether we like it or not, we will always be sisters." I nod in agreement with her.

Just then I see a figure walk towards us, Ana's face lights up as she run to greet the figure.

"Amarie, I want you to meet someone!" she calls to me.

I walk over to her and the figure; It's a man, tall with dark hair, handsome really.

"Amarie meet Boromir, Boromir meet Amarie."

I look at Boromir and realize it's the man from my dream; the man who gets the arrow through is stomach.

"What is this? Are you playing tricks on me my dear sister?" The man asks laughing

"No, Amarie is my twin sister." She replies, the smile almost vanishing.

"Twin? Well I'll be a monkey uncle."

We laugh at the remark.

He takes my hand, bows down and kisses it and says, "It is nice to meet someone as beautiful as my sister."

I giggle and decide I like this son of Gondor. He smiles back and says "It would be my honor if you would walk back with me. Would you?"

I look at Ana, who smiles and nods. "I'll meet you two back in the house of Elrond."

She calls to us as we leave. Boromir and I spend time walking in the gardens, along the sea-shore, and finally make our way to Elronds house.

During our conversation he tells me of his life with Ana, and asks me what it was like growing up in Mirkwood.

We also spend much of the time with idle chatter.

As dusk starts approaching, he says "It has been an honor it meet such a beautiful lady such as you Lady Amarie, but, alas I should be going to bed. Goodnight and I wish you sweet dreams."

He then leans over and kisses my hand, and with that he walk away.

**_*Note: One or the other of our POV's may be more detailed then the other, it also shows how one of them may not pay that much attention to either what they say, or what the other says. Also because I'm a bad editor... xD anywho, Sedona and I want to thank you guys so much for 4 followers in a relatively short amount of time. We are working as fast as we can for the following chapters, but we both are busy with school. Also, I am working on three other fan fictions besides this one, and Sedona does a lot of activities. We have a few more POVS in advanced, but we are working as fast as we can. We will probably start updating it once a week. Just an fyi :3 but anywho... R&R please :)* _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Ana's POV**

As soon as Boromir looked at Amarie, I knew there was love in the air.

The twinklie in Boromir's eyes had never been there before, or at least, not to that extent.

Once Boromir requested a walk with my new-found sister, I quickly motioned for her to go with him.

She grins back at me as they start walking. I smile and walk in the opposite direction.

As I'm walking in the woods, taking in the beautiful scenery, I see a figure siting by the water. As I come nearer, I realize it's an Elf.

Why I was surprised, I didn't know. Maybe it was when I noticed his long blonde hair, which framed his beautiful face and then those piercing blue eyes; I started to tremble.

Once the Elf saw that I was approaching, he got up and asked "You must be Lady Anaranë, Amarië's twin sister, yes?"

"Yes, I am. Please call me Ana, but may I ask who you are?"

"Ah, I must beg your forgiveness. I am Prince Legolas of Mirkwood." I stiffened at this and said "Relation to King Thranduil? Hmph."

I started to walk away when he grabbed my arm "I don't care if you are a prince, unhand me please."

"I beg your apologies my lady," Legolas started, I didn't let him finish.

"I don't want your apologies or any Elf's apology."

"Your half Elf!" He said, almost laughing.

I didn't find anything funny about it and said "How dare you say that! I am a pure Gondorian and no other, my allegiance lies to the Steward and his sons."

"Look, Lady Ana. Please let's be friends?"

I kept on walking, until I realized something. Amarie had told me that Legolas was her dearest friend, that he had helped her during her times ot trial.

At that thought I turned around and said "I apologize, prince. You have been friend to my sister when she had no other, I thank you for that."

"You are most welcome; your sister has been there for me countless times. She is a fierce warrior."

I smiled and said "I am sure she is, but I have not witnessed that as of yet."

He said "It probably won't be long before you do. But come now, tell me what you think of finding out you're a twin?"

I sat down in the turf, not saying anything. It was quite some time before I finally spoke "Relived… I have had dreams, visions if you will of a voice, but never the face.

"I found out today that that voice belongs to my sister. For this, I am pleased. It will be quite an adjustment though, one that I am not sure I am ready to handle as of yet."

Legolas came and gave me a hug and said "If you are truly related to Amarie, you will be ready when the time comes."

Legolas and I spent many an hour the rest of the evening and throughout the night talking, getting to know one another.

It was well past midnight when he walked me back to my bedroom door.

"I hope I have not kept you up to late, lady Ana."

"It was time well spent I can assure you." I replied, he smiled kissed my hand, and said good night.

In a few hours, the sun would be shining.

I went into my bedroom, took a night shirt out of my wardrobe, and went behind the screen to change into my nightly attire.

I could never sleep with a dress on, or a night shirt with pants. It just never worked out for me, I always burnt up.

So when I walked out from behind the screen, I was not expecting Amarie to be sitting on my bed.

"Gondor needs no pants huh?" she teased, I threw my dirty clothes at her head, which she immediately threw back at me.

We laughed and I said "I guess Gondor has no pants and needs no pants! What about ole' Mirkwood eh? Do they need pants?"

"Oh Valar have mercy." Was her groaning reply, I laughed heartily at this. "So, did you meet Legolas?" she asked after a few moments of idle chatter.

"Yes I did." Was my only reply.

Amarie didn't seem satisfied with this as an answer and asked "What happened? What did you two talk about?"

"Well aren't you little miss inquisitive?" I said, she smiled and replied "Seriously Ana, I want to know!"

"Okay," I begin, "We talked mainly about our upbringing and what I thought about having a twin. That was about it."

"What did he do when he escorted you back?"

"He kissed my hand."

"Ooooooooh! He was forward, wasn't he?" was her reply.

"Your one to talk, what happened between you and Boromir?"

"That's for me to know and you not too." She said winking at me.

"Come on, I told you."

"Fine, fine, fine. Pretty much the same as you and Legolas, he kissed my hand too."

"He's handsome isn't he?"

"Who? Legolas?"

"Well yeah, him too, but I meant Boromir."

"Oh! Yes he is…" As Amarie said this, she seemed to be day dreaming. She fell back on my bed, her hands supporting the back of her head.

"What? Does somebody like somebody who's the son of the Steward?" I asked teasingly,

"Wha-? Oh no! No, no, no!"

"I'm teasing!" I told her, even though I was pretty serious.

"Well," Amarie said, "I'm off to bed. Goodnight."

"G'night." I replied as she closed the door on her way out.

**Amarie's POV**

I go to my rooms and change my clothes, getting ready for bed. As I am changing, I think about what Ana might be doing.

_I wonder if maybe she met Legolas? It would be wonderful if they became friends._

I laugh at the thought. Legolas had never really been good even making friends with Elven girls. But, he had never met a woman from Gondor before, so there was a chance he would have better luck.

Still laughing, I pull my tunic over my head and pull on my pants. I decide to head over and check in on my new sister.

I walk into her room, and look around. I had always grown up with the things of the Elves of Mirkwood, never anything from the Elves of Rivendell.

As I look around her room it felt like I walked into a whole new world, each of the Elves have their own style, and Rivendells was much more grander than Mirkwood's.

I walk over to her bed and sit down;I pick up an apple that was sitting on the nightstand.

Ana comes in and gets her night clothes out of a dresser that sits across the room, she is so wrapped up in her thoughts, that she doesn't even notice me.

She walks behind a dressing screen to change; I smile at the thought of her not knowing of my being here and take a bit of the apple.

Ana walks out of the screen, wearing no pants, just a sleeping shirt.

"Gondor needs no pants huh?" I tease. She throws her dirty dress at my head giving me a glare, which I throw back. Both the clothes, and the glare.

We both laugh, and she says "I guess Gondor as no pants and needs no pants! What about ole' Mirkwood eh? Do they need pants?"

"Oh Valar have mercy," I groan. She laughs at my reply, "So did you meet Legolas?" I ask after moments of idle chat. "Yes I did" was her only reply.

That was not near good enough of an answer for me. "What happened? What did you two talk about?" I ask, wanting to know the full details.

She smiles as she replies "Well aren't you inquisitive?"

"Really Ana! I want to know!"

"Okay, we mainly talked about our upbringing and what I thought about having a twin,"

"Thats all?" I ask, not fully satisfied.

"That's all." she says, but I could tell she was keeping something back. "What did he do when he escorted you back?" I ask,

She blushes and replies "He kissed my hand"

"Oooooooooh! That was rather forward... don't you think?"

"Your one to talk, what happened between you and Boromir?"

" That's for me to know, and you never to find out." I reply, winking at her.

"But I told you what went on with me and Legolas! Well, what little bit did go on."

"Fine, fine, fine. Pretty much the same as you and Legolas, he kissed my hand too."

" He's handsome isn't He?"

"Who? Legolas?"

"Well yeah, him too but I meant Boromir."

Oh yes... He is..." I say almost dreamily. I fall back on her bed, my hand supporting my head, "What? Does somebody like the son of the steward?"

She giggles at this. Wha- ? Oh, no! No, no, no!"

" I'm just joking," she replies, even though I can tell shes joking about joking.

"Well I'm off to bed, goodnight,"

"Goodnight Amarie," she replies as I shut the door.

As I lay in bed, I think about all of the advents of that day. It really had turned out to a good day; I hope it stays like this forever.


End file.
